


Feeling

by TheRedBlade



Series: Feeling Alphabet [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedBlade/pseuds/TheRedBlade
Summary: To keep you safe, destroying the world was worth the price.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Feeling Alphabet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **E**
> 
> **E:EVIL**

**_When he thinks of you_ **

_There are many words to describe Eren Yaeger such as hardheaded, passionate, impulsive, and evil. Though people still uncertain about the last one. For the Yeagerist he was the savior, but for the Marleyands he was the devil._

_For you?_  
.  
His green eyes were staring at you, who are chatting with Connie, Sasha, and Armin. He noticed that every time Armin mentioned something outside the walls, your eyes seemed to light up, imagined whatever Armin was telling you about. Next month they will begin to see the world outside the walls, with so many sacrificed they finally can move to see the truth. 

_Are you ready?_

His facade seems calm observing his surroundings. But some people who knew him well will know better than that. He could feel the female Ackerman glanced at him every now and then, but he ignores it. Deep inside his heart, he knows all of this peace won’t last long.

_Freedom or Humanity?_

The times come sooner than he thought. He won’t admit it, but Armin was right that the sea was beautiful. His legs bring him closer to the shore as he could feel the heat of the sand on his feet creeping on his legs. His mind begins to racing.

_“There are still enemies on the other side of the ocean”_

**_To keep you safe, destroying the world was worth the price._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed another drabble of the 'Feeling' Series. But I'm not sure if this was good enough. Please tell me what u think of this! And I'll decide whether I'll continue this one or I'll just focus on the other five characters! Eren's characters kinda hard for me lol


End file.
